Run Sister Run
by AramauFierySecretary
Summary: Crowley is killing everyone the Winchesters love in order to get them to call off the trials. Sam and Dean attempt to keep Olivia safe - but they can't if they can't catch her. What is she planning? I don't own Supernatural. Continuation of Sister AU from my story "Hey Soul Sister." Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Collins.

Jenny Klein.

Sarah Baker.

Who is next?

"Me?!" Olivia shrieked. "You think he's coming after me?!"

"You're our sister," Sam pointed out. On tenterhooks, the three Winchesters sat around the library table in the bunker. They were waiting for some kind of clue, some sign of who Crowley was going to target next, and the anticipation was getting to them. Both the brothers had cleaned out all the beer, and Olivia had downed seven cups of tea in two hours while furiously digging for clues in her nearly three dozen books around her spot at the table. After a little deliberating, Sam landed on (what he thought was) the obvious answer. Olivia, on the other hand, scoffed.

"He's not coming after me, Sammy," she said without hesitation, "I mean, I didn't exist until just a few weeks ago. He hasn't even seen me in this reality. And I wouldn't have dealt with him since he killed… ahem. Since Meg died." She took a long gulp of her tea and Dean found himself wishing she would let him spike it. Ever since Tommy had been reported killed, she'd been sleeping less and inhaling tea more, but nothing seemed to make her feel better. But she said she hadn't touched a drop of booze since she was sixteen and Dean let her have some of his whiskey, so he knew she'd know if he did.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked, a little frustrated. Not at her, just at the whole situation in general.

"He doesn't know I'm here or who I am, just like everyone else," she stated. Sam sighed. Integrating Olivia into their lives had been a challenge. He and Dean had a rhythm to solving cases and, even though they loved having their sister along, they hadn't quite adjusted to having her on jobs. In contrast to her bubbly personality, she was usually fairly quiet in the field, hanging in the back like a real CSI tech would. She also insisted on doing the research while Sam and Dean went out which was a more drastic break from their routine. While it had been an adjustment, it worked well once they got the hang of it, but they could see that sometimes there were little twinges of sadness when they didn't remember something that she shared with the brothers of her memories.

It had also been hard for her to be completely alien to those she knew and loved. Neither Charlie nor Kevin had recognized her and, though she had been thrilled to see them again and had been her normal cheery self in their presence, the brothers knew that she would hide in her room at night and cry about all of the missing memories. She and Charlie had shared a longtime love of the Harry Potter and Dr. Who series, including a fanfiction they had been collaborating on, and Kevin was like Olivia's little brother. She had spent a good deal of time with him on the houseboat, so when he didn't remember her, she couldn't help but be crushed. It had perked her spirits up considerably when Charlie had christened her "Liv" and the name stuck with her brothers, but small victories didn't help with huge wars.

Then, after hearing about the deaths of those they helped - people she knew and trusted as she always kept tabs on them after they were saved - she had gone into a frenzy to try to stop the murders. This was the first time they had seen her stop working in nearly seventeen hours, and she looked it. Her sand-colored hair was frazzled and unkempt, her eyes were red and puffy, and her glasses were smeared with drops of tea and highlighter ink.

Seeing Sam sigh, Olivia matched it with one of her own. "He doesn't even know I exist, guys. I'm fine."

Suddenly, something in Dean's memory clicked. Right after they had returned to the bunker and grounded their sister, Dean had gotten a text.

From Crowley.

Panicking, Dean fumbled in his pocket and yanked out his cell phone to look at the message history while Sam insisted, "We don't know he doesn't know, Liv. Crowley's surprised us before, you know that." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I do, and I also know that no one remembers me. Not Charlie, not Kevin, not Metatron, not-"

"Crowley remembers you, Liv," Dean said lowly, and his siblings both whipped their heads towards him in shock with a chorus of "WHAT?!"

"He knows you're with us," he clarified ominously and pushed the phone over to her, "Tinkerbell." Olivia paled; she obviously remembered that name. She clutched at the phone and read the message over and over.

"No no no no dammit no…" she mumbled, standing from her spot at the table and beginning to pace, "The ONE PERSON I didn't want to remember me knows me! Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny Spruce pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Starting a successful horror memorabilia website had been the right choice, he was certain of it, after feeling he had to leave _Ghostfacers_. But damn, was it hard. As webmaster, marketer, supplies manager, postmaster, and nearly everything else for "Ghostface Goodies," he was at his wit's end. He was fortunate to have a partner in the business, but this particular evening she was at her weekly roller derby practice.

At least, she was supposed to be.

Kenny heard the front door slam to his and Maggie's shared rental home (_Just roomies, get your mind out of there!_ as he would constantly protest to her brother whenever they spoke) and he got up from the computer he'd been sitting in front of for the last six hours.

"Hey, Mags, you're home early. Didn't you just leave?" he called, stretching his hunched form and popping his lower spine. He didn't hear any reply, which for chatty Maggie was something strange, so he ventured out of their shared office to take a look.

"Maggie, did practice get cancelled again? Is Donna being a bi-" Kenny didn't get to finish his question before he saw Maggie sprawled on the floor, clutching her bleeding throat, her mouth gushing red fluid and bile.

"MAGGIE!" He screamed, lunging for her and kneeling beside her head. He tried to put pressure on the gaping wound, but it was cutting into her windpipe, and any pressure would cut off her air supply. Choking on her own blood, Maggie Zeddmore pleaded up at Kenny with her eyes.

"Call… Win… ches…" she gurgled, and Kenny nodded frantically, tears spilling down his face.

"I will, I swear! Maggie," he sobbed, holding her bloody hand.

"I… lo… ou, Ke…"

The blood ceased gushing, only flowing out what gravity demanded of it, and Kenny laid his forehead onto hers, sobbing into his glasses, "I love you too, Maggie." He didn't move from her body, he couldn't for half an hour. Eventually, after he felt dehydrated and hollow, he pulled out his phone and dialed a long-unused number.

"Sam."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Olivia were at Kenny Spruce's place in Kansas City three and a half hours later. Kenny had wondered who the girl was, but the siblings were not up for explaining anything, especially Olivia.

The three men stood as Olivia examined the body; though the cause of death was evident - she had a good chunk of her throat ripped out - and they even knew the culprit, they wanted to be sure for Kenny's sake. The portly man was inconsolable, latching onto Sam and telling them what he could about what had happened.

"She left for roller derby practice like every Wednesday and then like ten minutes later she slammed the door open and there she was just bleeding and choking and she told me to call you, I don't know why," Kenny sniffled pitifully.

"Probably because she knew whatever attacked her wasn't, well… normal," Sam explained as delicately as he could. Dean looked over to his sister; she was closing Maggie's eyes and muttering a few words to herself.

"Liv? Whaddaya got?" he asked.

"Hellhound," she whispered, pointing to the wound that was starting to seep black and gnarly looking, "Extra lethal version if the poisoning is anything to go by. Even if he had bit anywhere else, she wouldn't have survived more than a few extra minutes, and it would have hurt a lot more…"

"Dammit," Dean muttered and checked his watch; they only had another eight hours before someone else would get hit. He whirled around on Sam and levelled a look at him, and Sam nodded.

"Kenny, we'll handle Ed. You need to find somewhere to hide. It's not safe here, the hellhound may come back for you too," Sam said firmly but kindly, and Kenny nodded into his shoulder.

"What's going on, though? We haven't had any spooky stuff happen to us since we quit three years ago," he asked desperately, his glasses fogged up from his hot tears, "And who is this?"

"Look, this is serious," Dean said a bit less gently than Sam. "We've got a bounty on our heads, and they're hurting others to get to us. We are trying to get to the bottom of it, and we haven't been able to yet. You need to find someplace safe before you're… collateral damage too."

"So Maggie got killed because someone is after you?!" Kenny barked angrily, and the Winchesters flinched.

"Kenny, we're trying to seal up Hell so no more demons or monsters or anything can get out anymore, and the King doesn't like it," Sam said bluntly, releasing Kenny as a violent coughing fit overtook him. Olivia just remained knelt next to Maggie, stroking the dead woman's hand, as Sam recovered and continued, "He's after everyone we've ever helped. Including you."

A wave of guilt seemed to crash over Kenny's face as he wiped his glasses on his shirt. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Olivia spoke up, her eyes not leaving Maggie's peaceful countenance, "You have no control over this. We have to handle him. And… we're sorry, Kenny." Kenny squinted over at Olivia, still a little miffed that this stranger was the one who was handling his… Maggie.

"Sam, Dean. Who is this?" he asked again, looking pointedly at them.

"She's our sister," Sam answered.

"You had a sister? And she's a hunter?"

"We _have_ a sister. She's a hunter. But… we didn't have her back then. Sort of," Dean tried to explain, leaving Kenny looking even more confused and anguished. Olivia shook her head.

"Guys, you don't have to explain, it's okay," she said, finally standing up and walking over to Kenny. She opened her mouth to speak to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but before she could say anything, the hand that touched him began to glow and both Kenny and Olivia froze in place. Both of their eyes turned a faint golden color, and the brothers readied themselves in case they needed to defend themselves.

But they had no need to worry. The glow faded quickly and the appeared to be back to normal except for the fact that the second Kenny shook his head to regain his senses, he embraced Olivia in a tight hug and sobbed even harder into her shoulder.

"Liv! Oh, God, where have you been?" he wept, and Sam and Dean stared at each other in amazement. Olivia's eyes widened as well as she hugged back just as hard.

"I've been… well… it's complicated," she replied, and Kenny pulled back and held her shoulders to stare into her eyes.

"This is so weird. I remember… I remember you coming to visit us on your way back from Maine just a few weeks ago. Maggie… we were expecting a baby? But… we never dated, and I don't remember you much, but I also do…?"

"What?!" Sam marveled, his jaw dropping, "You remember her?"

"Yeah? I mean, I feel like I remember two different sets of events, one with her in it and one not. Like, when we first met you guys, she was there, and she and Maggie really hit it off. But then I also remember… or don't remember her?" Kenny explained, and the three Winchesters shared mixed stares of disbelief, relief, and confusion.

"Okay, first, we have to… give her a proper funeral," Dean said, motioning to Maggie's body, "and then we need to get you someplace safe. We have a lot of questions and even less time. Are you with us?" Kenny could only nod as he stared at Olivia with a look of both sadness and wonder, and Olivia stared back in confusion.

The men set out in their separate vehicles and got to work building a pyre in the wilderness about a mile away from Kenny and Maggie's house while Olivia worked on cleaning the entryway of blood and warding the house against any other intruders. Sam, Dean, and Kenny didn't speak during their task, nor did they feel they needed to. Gingerly, they placed Maggie's body on the wood after an hour or so of building and watched somberly as the flames licked at her before consuming her entirely. Sam had assured Kenny that her soul would be okay, and he only nodded. It took a long time for the fire to naturally let itself out, and Olivia showed up shortly thereafter in her Prius.

She strode up to stand behind her brothers, her fists jammed into the pockets of her jean jacket. "Place is clean. Wards have been hidden, so nothing else should be able to get in. It should be safe enough, but I'd still be on the lookout. Left you a gun and instructions."

"Right…" Kenny sighed, not taking her eyes off of where Maggie's face had been.

"I also hacked that she… passed away in a fiery car accident but that it was resolved a few days ago," she said dully, her eyes focused on the last few embers. "No one will come asking after you about what happened, Kenny. And… I contacted Ed. He… didn't take it well, but since he didn't know me, he didn't have a reason to suspect anything other than what I told him about the car crash."

"Efficient," was all Kenny could say.

"That's our girl," Sam complimented sullenly.

Dean, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. Foremost being: why and how did Kenny remember Olivia when her own brothers could not?


End file.
